Driven by the big data service and market, all kinds of servers, blade servers, etc. used in the data centre have significantly increased power and higher and higher arrangement density. Correspondingly, the heat dissipation problem under high heat flux has attracted much attention, which has also become the focus and technical bottleneck of data centre construction and the operation and maintenance work thereof. An indirect or direct liquid cooling mode is considered as the inevitable trend of heat dissipation for the data centre due to its high comprehensive heat exchange efficiency. In particular, in view of the advantages of direct heat-source contact for heat absorption, a high comprehensive heat exchange coefficient of liquid cooling and very small heat transfer resistance, a direct liquid cooling mode is theoretically the most effective way to dissipate heat.
Most of the traditional cabinets use air cooling methods for heat dissipation, and the cooling capacity is limited. If the density of equipment in the cabinet increases, the internal temperature of the equipment will rise sharply and cannot be effectively cooled. In addition, the traditional cabinet is of an open structure, with a low ingress protection (IP) level, local turbulence and heat dissipation dead corners, resulting in a low heat dissipation efficiency and high energy consumption.
The existing technology is immature. In engineering application practice, one of the key links of liquid cooling is the liquid supply system. How to improve the liquid supply efficiency while reducing the energy consumption of the supply circulation system is the key to solve the problem in engineering application. On the one hand, to maintain normal operation of the heat dissipation system, the liquid supply system needs to be equipped with a liquid pump to provide pump work and backup pressure. In the heat dissipation system, the pump structure and pump consumption will occupy a large part of the hardware configuration and software control of the system. If the pump usage can be reduced, especially the use of a high-pressure pump, the comprehensive energy efficiency of such heat dissipation system will be greatly improved, and the engineering costs and operation and maintenance costs will be reduced at the same time. If the power consumption of the pump is too high during this process, the total power consumption of the heat dissipation system will be increased, thus reducing the coefficient of performance (COP) of the heat dissipation system and increasing the overall PUE of the data centre, and reducing the energy saving and environmental protection effects. On the other hand, the servers in the cabinet are usually stacked from top to bottom. If there exists different degrees of pressure loss in the process of supplying circulating fluid to each layer of server by a liquid supply interface, the heat dissipation effect of each layer of server will be seriously affected due to different liquid supply amount, different heat dissipation temperature and different heat dissipation efficiency.